Recipe for Romance
by SylveonCupcake
Summary: When Ash decides to help Serena bake brownies, something is just bound to go wrong! Will they manage to complete a simple recipe, or will something else bloom from their baking? An Amourshipping one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

* * *

Ash rolled out of his bed in the Pokémon Center and yawned, stretching his arms above his head and bending side to side. He then stood up, smiling, and turned to his friends, who were still asleep.

"Good morning everybody!" Ash called out, now fully energized from his sleep.

"Gaaah!" Clemont shouted, falling out of his bed in surprise from the loud wake-up call. Bonnie on the other hand, quickly jumped out of bed, already a little ball of energy and ready to take on the day. Ash turned to Pikachu, who was still asleep at the end of his bed.

"Hey little buddy," He whispered, petting his yellow fur. "It's time to wake up.". Pikachu lifted his head, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

"Pi…ka?" He asked lazily. Once he saw Ash, he quickly stretched out and leaped into his trainer's arms. Ash laughed and gave his friend a big bear hug before focusing his attention on the empty bed next to his, which Serena was peacefully sleeping in the previous night.

"Where's Serena?" He asked, gently setting down Pikachu and reaching to place his red and white cap over his unruly dark hair. Bonnie jumped onto her bed excitedly.

"I woke up to use the bathroom earlier and she was on her way out. She said that she was going to bake!" The tiny blonde yelled.

"Baking? You think she's done yet?" Ash asked, eager to try more of Serena's baking. Bonnie shrugged as Clemont helped his little sister down from the bed.

"Well, I'm gonna go see!" He said, running out of the bedroom so quickly that he forgot to change out of his pajamas.

* * *

"Serena!" Ash yelled, sliding into the Pokémon Center's kitchen. Serena gasped and turned around from the counter. Ash noticed that she was still in her pajamas as well, but with an apron on to protect her clothing from getting messy during the baking.

"Oh… hi Ash!" She greeted, trying to control her blushing cheeks. Ash grinned and ran over to the counter, only to see that Serena hand only just begun to bake. Serena noticed the disappointed expression on his face.

"Did Bonnie tell you that I was baking?" She asked. Ash nodded, still looking around the kitchen for a snack.

"Well, it was _supposed_ to be a surprise, but I planned to bake brownies today!" Serena announced. Ash smiled and came back over quickly.

"Brownies? I love brownies! Can I help?" He asked. Serena blushed again.

"You… want to help me bake?" She said, somewhat shocked. Though Ash did love treats, she didn't know that Ash was willing to make them as well. Ash eagerly nodded and Serena went over to the closet and fetched an apron for him.

"So, what do we do first? When do we add the chocolate?" The dark haired boy asked, studying the ingredients his travelling companion had set out. Serena giggled and pointed at the recipe she was planning to use.

"Slow down Ash, first we need to add the eggs and flour," She instructed, still smiling. Ash took an egg out of the carton and dropped it into the bowl, shell and all. The egg splattered all over the bowl, pieces of shell everywhere.

"Oops…" Ash mumbled. He turned to Serena, expecting her to chew him out for being impatient or making a mess. However, to his surprise, she started laughing.

"I guess I should have shown you how to crack the egg first!" She giggled. Ash started laughing as well, and the two quickly cleaned up the mess that Ash had made.

"Awwww! But now the bowl is covered in raw egg! How're we supposed to bake brownies now?" Ash groaned. Serena slid off her egg covered apron and neatly folded it so it could be washed later.

"There's a café out in town. If you want, we could go and get some chocolate cake," The honey-blonde girl offered. Ash yanked off his apron and nodded excitedly.

"Let's go!" He cheered, grabbing Serena's hand and pulling her towards the door.

"But Ash! We're still in our pajamas!" Serena pointed out, blushing because Ash was holding her hand.

"Who cares? It's cake!" He responded. Serena grinned and nodded, and the two ran to the café, still holding hands.


End file.
